


Day Two

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Project Daughter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2018, Gen, Pregnancy, diaries and journals, war and science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: An excerpt from the diary of the scientist behind Project Daughter, one of the most infamous experiments of 2018.





	Day Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Diaries and Journals

It's day two of Project Daughter, and we've found a surrogate for the child that we're going to make. We wanted someone with plenty of power in the realms of magic, because it is the best plan of winning the war. I am not a dishonest man, or a cruel one, but some things are necessary in war. Our ancestors in the past learned that much during their battles, after all. Our ancestors learned many unpleasant facts during war, and this was one of them: necessity will inevitably lead some people to call you evil just for the choices you make.

I know that with the choices I've made, others will inevitably call me evil. In the end, I'm doing my part in the war. I am no soldier, merely a designer, but I might as well be a soldier considering.

Our surrogate's been well taken care of -- after all, we are not cruel beings. Our enemies love to portray us as such, but really, we are not. We do what we must, and no more.

Being the "father" of the project, I admit I have my share of worries. What will become of the child? The Commander would draft her into battle from a young age, but is it right to do so to such a small, fragile being? Is it right, or fair? It can't be. There has to be another way. I promised my Commander I would do my duty to the last but nonetheless I am guilty and afraid. Can I do the right thing, still? The patriotic thing? The only thing that good, hardworking men can do under these circumstances? I can only hope. I cannot bear the alternative.


End file.
